College Days
by ChipmunkFanatic80
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes head off to college and face life away from Dave. Will they make it through or go back home. Planning for Alvin and Brittany's wedding is underway.
1. Chapter 1

College Days

Ch 1

"The First Day"

Brittany sat up in her bed after she finished packing for her 1st day of college. She also stared at her engagement ring and sighed. Jeanette entered and looked at her.

"Britt what is wrong with you? We are all going to the same college. You shouldn't be upset, I mean after the 10 years you two are together he asked you to marry him. You should be happy. We are all happy for you and knew it would happen sooner or later."

Britt looked at her.

"I'm fine just can't decide who the maid of honor should be I love you both. I don't want any of you to think any different I love you both the same."

Jeanette smiled and sat on her bed.

"Britt it should be Ellie, she is the youngest and the closest to you. It is only fair, and I won't be upset."

Britt smiled.

"Okay Jean thank you, will you be one of my bridesmaids please?"

Jeanette smiled and hugged her.

"I would be honored to Britt. What color are the bridesmaids wearing out of curiosity?"

Britt smiled.

"They are wearing a light blue, not pink Jean. What time are we leaving for the college again and who is driving us?"

Jeanette looked and called Simon. Alvin heard Simon's cell ringing and answered.

'Hey Jean, Oh he's in the shower. We are leaving at 430 and I am driving. After we get settled in Si and Theo are coming back to get their cars. I have no idea what the arrangements are until we get to the school. Where's Britt?"

Jeanette handed Britt her cell.

"Here she is Alvin. Okay we'll be ready at 430 then. I'm hopping in the shower see you boys in a bit."

Britt took Jean's cell.

'Hey Alvie, they haven't given out dorm assignments yet? Any luck in choosing who your best man is? I chose my maid of honor, and picked the color for my bridesmaids. No I am not making them wear pink Alvie, they would kill me they all hate pink.'

Alvin smiled as he lay on his bed.

'I wonder why they do, and yea my best man is Theo. Simon is one of my groomsmen. It wasn't that hard for me to choose. All I ever do is fight with Simon, and Theo is the closest to me. So are you excited about starting college princess?'

She lay on her bed.

'Not really I still hate school, which will never change. We'll probably have to deal with drama again. The only difference is that we are engaged to be married not just a couple. I guess the thought of living in a dorm scares me a little. It will be a new environment not our rooms.'

Alvin laughed in the phone.

'Britt please don't feel that way. We are going to the same college. You're not going to be alone. I am going to try to get us in the same dorm, but I can't promise you princess.'

Britt looked,

'What you and I in the same dorm? Alvie, do you have any idea how hard it will be to resist you if we are in the same dorm. I don't want to get pregnant before we're married. Besides the rules state no boys and girls in same dorm rooms.'

He smiled slyly.

'I have connections over at the college princess, and you can to resist me if you try hard enough. It takes two remember that. Besides, I don't want to share a dorm with my brothers I need break from them.'

She sighed.

'Yea you do have a point. I have resisted you a couple of times and you didn't get angry. We both need a break from our siblings, but we are going to be piled with homework. '

Alvin looked at the time.

'We're on our way over to get you three see you in a bit princess, I love you.'

Britt hung up Jean's cell and went outside with her sisters to wait for the boys. Alvin pulled up in his red SUV and the boys got out and helped the girls put their luggage in the trunk. Dave hugged all 6 and then they drove off toward the college. Simon looked at Alvin.

"Make sure you have the decal so you can park in the student parking lot. I'm not bossing you around just reminding you. You almost left without it."

Alvin parked the car and put the decal on the back of his car after he armed the alarm. Then he took Brittany's hand as they walked to the desk to get their dorm assignments. Simon and Theodore also took Jeanette and Eleanor's hands as they walked to the desk. The receptionist handed them their assignments and Alvin and Brittany had the same dorm. Simon and Theo had a dorm together and Jeanette and Eleanor had a dorm together but they were all pretty close to one another. Basically they were neighbors.

Brittany gulped as they made their way to the dorm afraid she would lose her self-control when they entered the dorm. Alvin came in behind her and started to unpack to put his clothes in the drawers and charged his cell next to his bed. He looked at Brittany who was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Brittany what is with you? Nothing is gonna happen between us; will you calm yourself down please? Besides, it is not hard to resist me. You are acting ridiculous I swear. We are together 10 years and you are going to be my wife in 11 months. I am not going to get you pregnant so knock it off. You are getting me angry; I am going for a walk."

She heard the door slam and shook her head as she unpacked her clothes and made her bed. Her sisters knocked on her dorm room.

"Britt where is Alvin? You two already had a fight? We saw him storm off after he slammed the door. What happened?"

Brittany sighed.

"I upset him, because I told him I won't be able to resist him being in the same dorm with him. I am just afraid I'll get pregnant before we are married and don't want that to happen. I didn't mean to get him mad at me. He is not going to talk to me all day and it is my fault. "

Jeanette looked at her.

"Britt why do you think like that, you shouldn't be like that. He is going to be your husband, and doesn't want to be a father until you two are married. You know that, you have to think more positive. "

In the meantime Alvin was walking around campus when Bobby approached him.

"Yo bro you okay? What is wrong Alvin? You look like you fought with Brittany again? How did you get a dorm with your fiancée? The rules say no boys and girls in same dorms?"

Alvin looked.

"The college director owed me one we performed at his daughter's sweet 16 party. I had to get away from my brothers. They drive me crazy. She is afraid of me; I don't know what to do Bobby."

Bobby looked at him.

"She isn't afraid of you Alvin. She is your 1st love and she doesn't want to be in Mandy's predicament with a baby starting college. I am going to school full time and working nights just to support me, Mandy and our daughter. It is not easy being a teen father."

Alvin looked.

"At least you stuck by her; a lot of them walk away or dump their girlfriends because they don't want the responsibility. You have matured a lot since you became a father, and are doing a good job might I add?"

Bobby looked.

"Thanks to your friendship Alvin, I was scared but you gave me the confidence. I thank you for that; you truly are my best friend. So how do you like the school so far? I think it is nice, at least Mandy's mom watches our daughter while we are at school. So in 11 months you two will be Mr. and Mrs. Seville. I am so happy for you and Brittany. Alvin she'll be fine just let her think about it for a bit. Let's go get a bite to eat my treat. "

Alvin nodded and followed Bobby to where everyone was waiting. Brittany looked.

"Alvie I am sorry for getting you angry. Please don't stay mad at me all night. I won't be able to sleep knowing you're mad at me."

Alvin smiled at her.

"I never stay mad at you princess you know that. I love you too much to stay mad at you. Just don't think like that again."

She nodded and sat on Alvin's lap after they ordered the food. They all ate and laughed thinking back to when they were all younger and hung out together. Bobby paid the bill and they all headed back to their dorms to get ready for their 1st day of class. Jeanette and Eleanor kissed Simon and Theodore goodnight as they entered their dorm room. Then Simon and Theodore headed back to their dorm talking about the plans for Alvin's bachelor party. Simon was in charge because Theo had no idea where to begin.

Bobby and Amanda drove back to their apartment after they picked up little Brittany from Grandma's house. When they entered Mandy put Brittany in her crib and closed the door quietly after putting on the baby monitor. Bobby smiled as he took her waist.

"You're a very good mother. I love you very much. Don't ever doubt that Mandy. You are my everything and so is Brittany. I wouldn't have it any other way, and to prove that I mean it close your eyes babe."

Amanda closed her eyes.

"Bobby my eyes are closed. Bobby?"

Bobby got on one knee.

"Open your eyes babe, will you marry me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Amanda started to tear up and embraced him tightly.

"Yes I will marry you Bobby. I love you so much."

Bobby smiled as he put the ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips. She returned the approach and felt her body descend to their bed below them. She moved her hands inside his shirt and slid it off carefully not scratching him with her ring. He smiled and kissed her deeply moving his hands inside her shirt and slid it off kissing her chest as he slid her bra off. She moaned softly and moved her hands to his jeans and unbuttoned them sliding them off to the floor. Through the night they made sweet love like they never had before little Brittany was born. Amanda indulged in Bobby's love but kept her ears open for the baby crying.

"Ohhh Bobby we never made love like this before, aghhh yesss."

They ended and he smiled at her kissing her on the lips.

"Night Mandy I love you so much. That felt real good, see how good it is when you don't pressure me. Now you understand why I got so mad at you when we were younger. The night you pressured me you ended up getting pregnant. Remember honey I am the man and make the 1st move not you. Goodnight Mandy."

Mandy kissed him and moved her head to his chest as she drifted off to sleep soundly as he held her close. He put the volume up on the monitor to listen for Brittany and eventually fell asleep holding Amanda close.

In the meantime, Brittany got ready for bed and pulled her bed down. Alvin watched as she laid in her bed and smiled.

"Night Princess sleep tight I love you. See you in the morning."

Brittany tried to sleep but couldn't. She was starting to feel homesick and didn't' want to wake up Alvin because she knew how angry he gets when he is woken up. She lay in her bed tossing and turning not being able to sleep. Then she looked over at Alvin's bed as he slept soundly. She called over to him.

"Alvie honey, I can't sleep. Alvin please wake up."

Alvin heard her calling and sat up.

"Britt what is wrong? We have class in the morning get to sleep. You woke me up, what is it? Brittany?"

Brittany sat up.

"I can't sleep, I am feeling homesick. I am not used to being so far from home. "

He looked at her rubbing his eyes.

"Britt we have been on tours around the world. Stayed in different hotels , and you slept fine. Now you're telling me you are feeling homesick."

She looked.

"Maybe so, but our parents were always with us. Well Dave was always with us and he's at home. I can't sleep."

He looked over at her.

"Come on Britt, you can sleep with me tonight."

She gulped and hesitated.

"I can't. You know how I get when we sleep in the same bed. Maybe I'll skip class tomorrow and sleep in."

He looked at her.

"Brittany, we have been through this nothing is going to happen. Now come on and get in the bed you need to get some rest. Brittany now get in the bed."

She walked over to his bed and got in next to him and felt her body heat up.

"See what I mean Alvie, I am always heating up when I sleep next to you. This is hopeless."

He didn't respond and drifted back off to sleep. She took a deep breath and finally fell asleep on him soundly. He opened his eyes and shifted her head from his shoulder to his chest and brushed back her hair as she slept soundly next to him. Then he covered them both and fell back to sleep as he held her close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

College Days

Ch. 2

"Jeanette's Worries and Doubts"

Simon was walking in the hall when Jeanette saw all the girls from his Decathlon Team all over him. She stopped for a few minutes waiting for him to do something about it but he didn't. She stormed off to class when she seen him just enjoying the attention. Brittany and Eleanor shook their heads while Alvin and Theodore glared at their brother.

Jeanette sat in her seat and started to doubt her relationship with Simon. Since they got to the campus he hasn't had anytime to spend with her. Every weekend he had practice and fell asleep when he got back to his dorm. She was afraid that maybe he wanted to end it but didn't know how to tell her the truth. She broke her thought and paid attention to her professor as he lectured the class pointing out key points they needed to study for their test. Some girls behind her that happened to be on Simon's team were whispering about Simon and some girl in his hotel room while they were away for competition.

The bell rang for lunch and as Simon and his brothers were walking to lunch he asked.

"Why were you two glaring at me? Hey where is Jeanette, I haven't seen her since I got back."

Theodore responded.

"Gee I don't know, maybe if you would've paid attention to your girl instead of your female classmates she'd be here. Alvin you take over, I'm going to get Ellie her lunch. If I say anything else I'll end up hurting him."

Alvin sighed with his arms crossed.

"Are you going to make the same mistakes you did in high school? You better start paying attention to your damn girlfriend than your female team mates kabish!"

Simon saw Jeanette enter the cafeteria and approached her from behind kissing her cheek.

"Hey my precious, aren't you going to eat your lunch? I'll be right back with our food."

Jeanette sighed and sat at the table where Alvin was sitting waiting for his brothers and her sisters . He looked up concerned.

"Hey Jean, what's the matter? You really seem upset."

She responded.

"I overheard two girls on Si's team talking about Simon and some girl in his hotel while they were away for competition last week. Do you think your brother wants to end it because of my low-esteem? He didn't even call me while he was away or call me to tell me he's back."

Alvin thought for a second.

"Jean I hardly think what they said is true. Simon loves you and would never hurt you again. Don't stress out about it okay. If it makes you feel better talk to him about it he's free tonight. Here he comes with your food calm down and behind him are your sisters and Theo. "

She smiled a little as Simon put her tray in front of her and kissed her on the lips smiling. She smiled back and returned his approach as Alan slammed her tray down. Erica laughed as the pudding splashed on her face.

"I told you to give it up. He only loves Jeanette no one else. It's time to give up you're gonna lose."

Alana laughed a little as she wiped the pudding from her face.

"Actually I was the one in his hotel room with him while we were away for competition."

Erica looked.

"Oh really and exactly what happened between you two that you think you have a chance with Simon? "

She smiled slyly.

"We watched a movie and he held me as we kissed passionately on his hotel bed. We would've gone further, but he was tired and I fell asleep as he held me so close as we slept together."

Simon overheard Alana and walked by the table.

"I didn't let you in my room while we were away. You really need to stop fantasizing, I only love Jeanette give it up Alana I mean it! Now if you'd excuse me I'm going back to my girlfriend."

He turned his back and walked back to the table to let Jeanette sit on his lap as they ate their lunch and laughed about the stunts Alana tried to pull and failed to carry out. Jeanette smiled as she ate her lunch glaring at Alana across the cafeteria. The bell rang and Simon threw the trash out before he grabbed Jeanette's hand as they headed to their next class together. Class ended and he smiled as he walked her back to her dorm.

"I'm free tonight, and we're going to go out for a romantic dinner my precious. You might want to wear this outfit I got you for our special night."

She smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me Simon, see you at 8 tonight I love you. Would you like to come in, Ellie is at a movie with Theo."

Simon shook his head.

"No my precious I'm going to finish my homework and will pick you up at 8 tonight I love you. "

She smiled as he kissed her and headed to his dorm. When she saw his door close she went in her dorm and took a nap to get ready for her and Simon's date tonight. Eleanor returned to their dorm and smiled at her sister.

"Look Jean I'm engaged to Teddy he asked me tonight after the movie. Can you believe it I'm going to marry Theodore. Is everything okay with you and Simon now?"

Jeanette smiled as she fixed her hair by the mirror.

"Yes Ellie we're going on a date tonight. I'm so happy for you congratulations. Can you close the clasp on my necklace pleas? Don't wait up for me tonight."

Eleanor smiled as she fastened the clasp on Jeanette's necklace. There was a knock on the door and Jeanette answered as Simon took her hand. Then they got in his car and drove to her favorite Italian Restaurant. They ordered and he smiled at her through the night. She smiled back at him as she ate her food too.

After dessert Simon got on one knee and held out a small box.

"Jeanette Miller we have been through so much over the 10 years we're together and I don't ever want any other chipette to love me. Will you marry me my precious Jeanette?"

She smiled and put her finger out.

"Yes Simon I will marry you, I wouldn't want any other chipmunk or man to love me either."

He smiled and kissed her putting the ring on her finger. Then he paid the bill and drove toward the chipmunk/chipette summer beach house. He put his alarm on and they entered the house smiling at one another. Then she entered the bathroom and changed into her lingerie covered by her satin robe he bought her in Japan 5 years into their relationship. He smiled and embraced her sliding off her robe as he kissed her passionately as they descended to the bed below them. She smiled up at him and took her hair out of her bun kissing him passionately as she undressed him. Then he slid off her lingerie and caressed every inch of her body causing her to moan loudly as they continued through the night across the bed in passion.

Soon after it ended she fell asleep on his sweat soaked chest. As she slept he held her closely and fell asleep soon after. In the meantime at Alvin and Brittany's dorm he was doing his homework when Brittany saw him reaching for his shoulder. She smiled and came up behind him giving him a massage to relieve the tension in his arms. He smiled as he responded.

"Thanks princess that's exactly what I needed. College is more stressful than High School. I hope I can pass my classes or I'll lose my scholarship. On top of it we have a concert Friday night. Man life as rock stars is truly stressful, but I love the stage and so do you."

Brittany smiled still giving him a massage.

"Yes it is stressful, but we love what we do and are together and share the stress. Alvie why don't you take a break from your homework and cuddle with me and watch a movie? Please I don't like watching scary movies alone in the dark. I like hiding my face in your chest when the gory parts come up please Alvie."

He turned around looking at her suspiciously.

"What exactly are you up to Brittany? Britt I have to finish my homework or I'll get a zero tomorrow. Please let me concentrate and watch another movie without me."

She sighed and gave up walking to her bed and put on a romance so she wouldn't disturb Alvin. He finally finished his homework and saw Brittany fast asleep in her bed leaving the DVD Player on after her movie ended. He turned it off and got ready for bed making sure that the door was locked covering Brittany as she slept soundly in her bed. Then he went to his bed and fell asleep soundly.

In the meantime Alana was in her and Erica's dorm trying to come up with a plan to win Simon over. Erica sat at her desk doing her homework shaking her head.

"You don't seem to comprehend that Simon doesn't want you. He is with Jeanette for nearly 11 years you don't have a chance with Simon give it up already will you? You know I'm ignoring you and letting you wish your fantasy would come true. Keep me out of it will you?"

Alana looked at her.

"But I need your help Erica this time it'll work I just know it. I just have to trick him into sleeping with me. Everyone knows that no guy can resist me. I have to slip something in his drink and make him think I'm Jeanette, then I'll record it show it to her and he'll be mine."

Erica argued with her laughing.

"Simon is too smart to fall for that Alana. You are so desperate that you will commit a crime to make him be with you? You are seriously messed up I swear, I'm going to bed goodnight Alana.


	3. Chapter 3

College Days

Ch. 3

"Another Failed Attempt"

Jeanette woke up and got out of bed quietly not to disturb Simon who was still asleep. She entered the shower and exited very quietly to head downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. While she cooked breakfast she stared at her engagement ring and smiled. She put on the coffee pot and called Brittany.

In the meantime Brittany was in a deep sleep when she heard her cell ringing. Then she answered rubbing her eyes. Then she yawned.

"Jean this better be important for you to wake me up at 7am. What is it? I'm still half asleep and have no class today what is it? "

Jeanette was excited and when she answered her sister.

"I'm officially engaged to Si. He popped the question after we ate dinner. Then to celebrate we spent the night at our beach house. Can you believe I am going to be Mrs. Seville? You were right he only loves me and no one else."

Brittany sat up in her bed and looked at Alvin's empty bed as she responded.

"Yea see I told you that there was no reason to doubt your relationship with Simon he only loves you. Next time any girls on his team say anything about Si and another girl just let them talk. Don't forget to call Ellie I'm heading back to sleep congrats sis. I'm very happy for you."

Jeanette hung up her cell and called Eleanor. Theodore answered her cell.

"Hey Jean, Ellie is at class why do you seem so happy? Mind telling me why you are in such a great mood? I have all day I have no class today. "

Jeanette responded.

"I am officially engaged to Simon. He popped the question after dinner last night. I am so happy and so relieved that I no longer have to worry about our relationship. Your brother only loves me and no one else."

Theodore smiled.

"I'm very glad that you and Si straightened everything out Jean. I think Simon woke up see you two later and we'll take you out to officially celebrate your engagement. I'll let Alvin and your sister know when I see them."

Jeanette smiled.

"Okay Theo, thank you and we'll see you in a bit. You're right he is awake. "

She hung up her cell and felt Simon's arms around her waist. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning my precious. Breakfast smells really good. Don't ever doubt our relationship Jean, I only love you. You will be my wife and I don't want it any other way. Shall we eat?"

She smiled and kissed him back on the lips.

"Yes we shall eat Simon. I wouldn't want it any other way either I only love you. He went to the coffee pot and poured them each a cup of coffee. Then he sat down and waited for Jeanette to give him his breakfast. While he sat down he dialed their publicist. Jeanette sat down and handed him his plate.

"Si so how are we going to announce our official engagement? Is everything okay with you? There seems to be something on your mind."

He was put on hold and looked at her.

"It's Alana, the last time we were away for the decathlon she tried to slip something in my drink. Then she snuck in my hotel room and was lying on my bed. I told her that she needs to give it up I only love you Jeanette. I just don't trust her; she's an obsessed fan girl."

Jeanette looked at him.

"Oh really. She better back off before I hurt her. You know how I get when other girls try to get with you? I feel better that you told me what she has been up to. But you also have to pay attention to the other girls they are all chipmunk fans and are in love with you and your brothers. That day I was trying to get your attention they deliberately were all over you. At that point I thought you wanted to end it with me and didn't know how to. Because I have very low self esteem."

He smiled at her then he responded into the phone.

"I want the press to know that this chipmunk is officially off the market. I am officially engaged to my long-term girlfriend Jeanette Miller. No it's not Theodore, I am Simon Seville. Theodore is still with his girlfriend but hasn't proposed yet. Yes me and Alvin are the only two brothers engaged at this moment. But Theodore isn't looking for another girl, he has Eleanor and that is the only one he wants to be with. That is a rumor; Theodore wasn't spotted with another girl. I am his brother and I'm telling you that he is only with Eleanor. Thank you for informing me about that, before you printed it. Yes you can quote me. Thank you have a nice day."

He hung up his cell and smiled at Jeanette.

"Jean just because you have very low esteem I will never leave you. You are everything to me. Don't ever forget that. I love you very much and wouldn't have proposed to you if it wasn't true my precious. This breakfast is very delicious too."

She smiled as she ate her breakfast and drank her coffee. Then she heard Simon's cell ring and answered it.

"Hello sorry Simon is not here at this time, may I take a message? Yes it is Jeanette Alana, Oh yes it is true that we are officially engaged. So your little games need to stop he only loves me and you need to back off before I make you."

Alana hung up the phone and Simon laughed.

"Wow my precious you've been hanging around your sister Brittany too much. Thank you for answering I was really not in the mood to talk to her anyway. I might leave the decathlon team to get away from her. I haven' made up my mind yet."

She looked up at him.

"Si don't give up something you enjoy doing because of a fan girl. You shouldn't be forced to leave the team in the count of her. You are the captain and the reason our team has been champions is because you are on it. I got a hold of your brother Theo and my sister Brittany about us being engaged."

He smiled at her as he took the dishes to the sink and washed them.

"Okay I won't leave the team to satisfy Alana. Theo is going to propose to Ellie soon, he just hasn't chosen the right time to do it. See Jean all three of us only love you 3. We have been through so much in the ten years that we have been together and also being major rock stars. We are the only rock stars that I know that have actually had a normal life and made friends that we can actually trust. So how does it feel to be officially engaged my precious?"

She smiled at him.

"Very good, and I've never been happier knowing I will be your wife. All the years we're together you have made me so happy. I am so glad I have you."

He smiled back at her.

"Let's head back to the school it is supposed to be really bad thunderstorms and being on the beach is not the best place to be."

She smiled as they left the beach house and locked the door. Then they got into Simon's car and headed back to the school. Little did they know a surprise was waiting at the auditorium at the school for them?

In the meantime Alvin was helping Theodore with the banner while Brittany and Eleanor were setting everything else up with the help of their friends. Little Brittany was running around while her parents watched her very closely. She pulled on Alvin's shirt when he came down from the ladder.

"Uncle Alvin up."

He smiled and picked her up smiling.

"Wow you're getting real big. You're just like your mom. Come on let's get out of the way and help mommy and daddy."

Amanda smiled as she saw Alvin carrying little Brittany.

"Wow Alvin you're like an expert. I think it's safe to say you're ready to be a dad. Bobby is very lucky to have a best friend like you. Alvin they're here. Lights out everyone!"

Theodore and the others hid. Then Simon opened the door to see it was dark. Jeanette looked around scratching her head in confusion.

"Why would the auditorium be unlocked? I thought they lock it on weekends when class it out. That is real strange."

The lights went on and everyone jumped out.

"Congratulations to you and Jeanette Simon."

Simon saw the engagement ring on Eleanor and hugged his baby brother.

"Wow Theo you proposed first. You could've called me you know. I can't believe you all threw this party for Jean and me. I'm very happy for you to Teddy."

Theodore smiled and hugged his brother back.

"I didn't want to disturb you. I knew you were probably tired from the finals. I proposed to Ellie after the movie went over and it was almost 1am. The publicist called me and it is now confirmed that all three of us are officially off the market and engaged to our long-term girlfriends."

Alvin smiled as he toasted to both his younger brothers and their official engagements. Then Brittany uncovered the last half of the banner and smiled as she also toasted to their official engagements. Then she seen the ring on Mandy's finger and smiled.

"Wow congrats to you and Bobby Mandy. Why didn't you tell me? We could've made it into a triple engagement party."

Amanda smiled.

"That's okay Britt, you and Alvin did enough for us. Let's really get this party started shall we?"

Brittany looked at her with a look.

"Oh no you don't we are not performing tonight. We have a 5 hour rehearsal tomorrow before our concert. We are just gonna blast the stereo."

Amanda smiled.

"Sounds like a great plan Britt. Now the party can officially start."

The party went on all night and they all enjoyed themselves. They all came together and cleaned up the auditorium as Alvin locked it up and brought the key back to the dean. Then he headed back to his and Brittany's dorm after his brothers kissed Jean and Ellie goodnight. Brittany was in the bathroom getting ready for bed while Alvin was going through the songs they were going to perform at the concert tomorrow night. Then he entered the bathroom after Brittany came out. She also looked at the songs they were performing and felt Alvin's arms around her waist. Then she turned around and smiled at him.

"What are you up to Alvie honey? You have that look in your eyes again."

He smiled at her and kissed her deeply as they descended to his bed. Then he brushed his hands through her long hair as they continued to kiss as she lay on her back. She smiled up at him and returned his approach.

"I was trying to tell you something last night, but you were busy doing your homework."

He smiled down at her.

"You should know better than to try and make the 1st move. If you are up to it tonight you have an appointment with the love doctor."

She smiled up at him as he kissed her passionately as he undressed her. Then she undressed him and they went on through the night. When it ended she smiled at him.

"That was very satisfying Alvie honey. You truly are the love doctor and all mine."

He smiled at her.

"I sure hope so. Come on princess let's get some sleep we have a long day of rehearsal before we hit the stage. Brittany?"

He looked to see she was sound asleep on his sweat soaked chest holding him. Then he brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Night my princess. See you in the morning I love you."

The next morning Alvin was the 1st one up and entered the bathroom to take a shower. He got dressed and shook Brittany gently.

"Britt time to get up, we have a rehearsal to get to. "

She woke up and stretched throwing her robe on and entered the bathroom. He was by the mirror brushing his hair and fixing his cap when he felt Brittany grab him by his waist. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"It has been so long since we actually made love Alvin. I guess I need to let you make the 1st move instead of me. Yea we should be going our rehearsal is an hour."

He smiled and kissed her back. Then they exited their dorm room and heard arguing in the hall. They both ran when they heard Jeanette fighting with Alana. Simon stayed out of it because he knew that Jeanette's temper was gone. Jeanette had her against the wall with her eyes slanted.

"You no good piece of garbage, how dare you try and get my Simon to sleep with you. How the hell did you get in the boys locker room? Well what made you so sure that he would even think you were me? I have been his girlfriend for nearly eleven years and am officially engaged. I warned you Alana and you thought I was playing!"

Brittany, Alvin, Simon, Eleanor and the other students watched as Jeanette beat the crap out of Alana and actually cheered her on. Eleanor heard the dean and nudged Brittany.

"Britt we need to break them up. We are going to be late for rehearsal and might have a cancelled concert on our hands if you don't stop this! She is going to kill her and the dean is also coming!"

Brittany grabbed Jeanette and Erica laughed.

"I warned you to back off of Simon. You just never learn Alana. Go on you 6 we'll cover for you. See you at the concert. Hurry up before the dean sees Jeanette beating up Alana."

The chipmunks and chipettes got in their limo and headed to the rehearsal. When they arrived Jeanette took a shower in the chipettes dressing room and changed her blood soaked shirt and skirt. Then they all headed to their rehearsal. In the meantime the many adoring fans were getting ready for the concert with excitement. After rehearsal the chipettes and chipmunks relaxed for a while till it was almost show time.


End file.
